Prisonnière
by Poppiesss
Summary: Il se tourna vers moi, et j'eus un haut le coeur, accompagné d'un mouvement de recul quand je croisai son regard. Il me dévisagea quelques secondes, et sa voix, plus coupante que le verre, s'éleva dans la pièce : "Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici Bella Swan."
1. La Mission

**07/III/10**

* * *

C'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous présente ma première fiction sur Twilight, **Prisonnière. **Chaque **chapitre** commencera par un **extrait** de chanson en rapport avec la **fiction **(toutes en anglais normalement) et pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas l'Anglais pas de problèmes, la **traduction** sera à la fin des chapitres ;)

L'histoire est assez simple en elle-même. **Bella**, une jeune **journaliste** de 20 ans, en quête du scoop de sa vie, décide d'en apprendre plus sur les **habitants** du **Manoir** qui borde la **forêt** de sa ville natale. Toujours **clos**, personne n'y rentre et n'en sort **jamais**. Mais la **curiosité** est un vilain **défaut** et il sera bien **trop tard **quand elle s'en rendra compte…

C'est évidement un **E**dward**B**ella, et les personnages seront tous, où quasiment, **OOC. **En effet ma** Bella **est assez** sarcastique** et** railleuse, **et** Edward **n'est **pas** si** gentil **et** parfait **que ça, loin de là…

**Bonne Lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Prisonnière**

**I **

_La Mission._

_The truth be told, the truth be told  
I'm worried about the future holds, the future holds  
I'm starting to worry...  
_

J'inhalai une grande bouffée d'air avant de me diriger d'un pas rapide vers mon antique Chevrolet. La neige craquait sous mes pieds, et j'étais certaine que la plupart des routes seraient fermées à la circulation demain.

Tant mieux, un weekend prolongé ne serait pas de refus, pensais-je intérieurement en voyant mes cernes à travers la vitre.

Je m'installai au volant, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à mon bracelet-montre.

6. h.45.

Je soupirai en maudissant pour la millième fois Mike, mon patron. Parfois je le haïssais vraiment lui et ses horaires loufoques.

Travailler pour le petit journal de la région n'avait rien de bien palpitant, et le salaire n'étant pas extraordinaire, j'avais souvent du mal à clore mes fins de mois. Je passais pourtant les trois quart de mon temps au bureau à faire des heures supplémentaires, si bien que j'avais une vie sociale avoisinant le néant. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne se passait_ rien_. Jamais un fait intéressant, déroutant, ou bien même une simple querelle de voisinage qui pourrait me faire rédiger un article un tant soit peu captivant.

Forks était l'endroit le plus calme et sûrement le plus ennuyeux au monde. C'était une petite ville, au ciel constamment couvert de nuages qui se situait dans l'état de Washington. Nombres d'habitants : 3120. Nombre de _nouveaux_ habitants : 1 tous les 10 ans. Et encore, j'étais optimiste. Et c'était grâce à cette mervêêêilleuse monotonie que je me contentais de parler de l'arrivée des boulangeries mobiles dans notre bourgade. Par exemple. Des fois c'étaient sur l'intoxication qu'avaient eue la moitié des lycéens, suite à la délicieuse brandade de morue de Mme Fish.

Je mis le contact tout en me dirigeant le plus lentement possible vers mon bureau. Je savais d'hors et déjà que la route serait déserte à cette heure là, ainsi je ne roulais à pas plus de 40 à l'heure.

_Désespérée moi ?_

Allons qu'allais-je chercher là ! Je voulais juste éviter de caler en plein milieu de la route. Ca serait trop bête d'arriver en retard.

_Mais bien sûr… _

Je crispai mes mains sur le volant, ordonnant mentalement à cette petite voix intérieure de se taire immédiatement. Je me garai finalement à côté du voyant 4x4 de mon patron, luxe qu'il était le seul à pouvoir s'offrir ici. Il avait hérité d'une jolie somme d'argent à la mort de ses parents, ces derniers détenaient l'un des magasins les plus prospères de Forks.

Tiens en parlant du loup, pensais-je en le voyant surgir de l'embrasure de la porte. Je le contemplai quelques instants, passant son visage poupin qui m'avait fait craquer quelques années auparavant. Il avait un corps de gamin, parfaitement assortit au reste, et seul ses yeux bleus sortaient de l'ordinaire. J'allais le saluer quand il me devança :

- Bon matin Bella.

Je me retins de grimacer, détestant ces expressions vieillottes dans sa bouche, elles détonnaient trop avec son physique. Je lui rendis son salut d'un simple mouvement de tête tout en me dépêchant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

- De mauvais poil aujourd'hui ?

- Seulement quand je ne me lève à des heures indues, crachais-je d'une voix glaciale tandis que je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur.

- L'heure à laquelle tu embauches est toute à fait dans les règles Bella.

J'haussai les épaules, peu désireuse de m'aventurer sur ce sujet que je savais perdu d'avance. Je déposai mon manteau et mon écharpe en laine sur mon bureau me demandant s'il allait rester planté là toute la journée.

- Euh tu veux un café ? demandai-je pour combler le silence pesant.

- Ouais merci, répondit-il en saisissant le mug que je lui tendais. Il but une gorgée et m'offrit un sourire radieux. Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié. Toujours sans sucres.

- Euh oui bien sûr, affirmai-je en cachant derrière mon dos le pot de sucres.

Je me mordis les lèvres pour m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il ne sembla le remarquer et me fit un signe de la main avant de sortir de la pièce. Je soupirai de soulagement et posai le pot à côté de mon café. Je l'avais échappé belle !

_Un peu plus et il campait ici !_ se moqua mon subconscient.

Pour une fois lui et moi étions parfaitement d'accord, Mike Newton était vraiment lourd dans son genre. Je m'installai dans mon fauteuil, mon mug chaud dans les mains. J'allumai mon ordinateur et j'entrepris de me mettre au travail.

Une nouvelle journée commençait…

* * *

La matinée avait filé si rapidement que je fus surprise de voir Angela venir me chercher pour déjeuner.

- Déjà ? m'exclamai-je en m'étirant.

- Oui, il est midi et demi, me répondit-elle en souriant. Tu veux qu'on aille où aujourd'hui ?

- Où tu veux tant qu'on ne retourne pas au Burger King, dis-je avec une grimace qui la fit rire.

- Pas de problème, je connais un resto' sympa dans le coin et pas très cher avec ça.

- Je te suis, lançai-je en saisissant mon sac et mon manteau.

- N'oublies pas ton écharpe, il risque de faire assez froid dehors, la neige n'a pas arrêté de tomber !

- Merde, j'espère que je n'aurais pas de problème pour démarrer en rentrant.

- Au pire je te ramène, proposa-t-elle gentiment. J'allais lui répondre quand Mike passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Vous allez manger ? demanda-t-il nous regardant à tour de rôle.

_Non non, on va admirer les vaches du voisin ! _

- Oui, déclara Angela poliment pendant que je priai tous les saints et les dieux de cet univers qu'il ne nous demande pas de venir.

- Bien. Tu viendras me voir à la fin de ta pause s'il te plait Bella.

J'allais lui demander pourquoi, mais il avait déjà disparut. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans mon ventre et je déglutis difficilement. Nous étions dans la voiture d'Angela quand j'ouvris enfin la bouche.

- Tu penses qu'il va me virer ? Je n'avais pu empêcher ma voix de trembler.

- Non ! assura-t-elle aussitôt tout en s'engageant doucement sur la route enneigée. Il t'aime trop pour ça.

- Super, grognai-je. Tu aurais pu trouver une meilleure raison, genre : « Tu es un des meilleurs éléments Bella, en faisant ça, le journal court à la faillite ! » où encore « Il aurait trop peur que tu ailles chez la concurrence, augmentant ainsi leur chiffre de vente ! »

- Quelle concurrence ma belle ? Nous sommes le seul journal de la région, me rappela-t-elle gaiment. Finalement, elle éclata de rire et je ne pus retenir un sourire moi aussi.

- N'empêche que tu aurais pu trouver mieux, insistai-je.

- Je veux bien te l'accorder, mais ce n'est que la stricte vérité.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de se garer devant un restaurant coquet. Il semblait assez petit mais je fus aussitôt conquise. Angela me fit un sourire complice, comme ci elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

- J'étais certaine que ça allait te plaire.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de la suivre à l'intérieur. Comme je m'y attendais, c'était aussi charmant que l'extérieur. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fenêtres, conférant une atmosphère tamisé à la pièce, et les murs étaient en pierre brut sans ornement par-dessus. C'était simple et chaleureux, exactement le genre de chose qui me plaisait. On nous conduisit à une table près de la cheminée murale et j'émis un soupire d'aise.

- Parfaitement d'accord avec toi, tous les chauffages du monde ne vaudront jamais une bonne cheminée, affirma Angela en souriant. J'acquiesçais silencieusement en prenant place en face d'elle. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la carte, et à mon grand soulagement, les prix n'étaient pas très élevés. Je commandai des raviolis aux champignons, accompagnés d'un coca, tandis que mon amie se contentait d'un plat de pâtes avec de l'eau.

- Sinon avec Ben ça se passe comment ? m'enquis-je pour faire la conversation. Cela ne rata pas. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à l'évocation de son fiancé, et elle me confessa d'une voix enjouée :

- C'est merveilleux. J'ai l'impression de vivre un conte de fée.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, c'est un type bien. On peut dire que tu as trouvé la perle rare de Forks.

- Oui, et je compte bien le garder, ria-t-elle. Et toi, tu as quelqu'un en vue en ce moment ?

- Le désert du Sahara depuis Jacob, affirmai-je d'une voix plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu. Elle eut une moue désolée, me jurant que j'allais trouver le prince charmant moi aussi. On nous apporta les plats, et je piquai un ravioli tout en réfléchissant. Jacob Black avait été mon premier tout. Mon premier meilleur ami, mon premier petit copain, mon premier baiser, ma première fois… J'avais vraiment cru que ça serait lui, l'homme avec lequel je me marierai et aurais des enfants. Tout s'était déroulé comme dans un rêve pendant un an, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'avoue qu'il s'était entiché de Leah, sa secrétaire. Il m'avait promis ne pas m'avoir trompé, mais j'avais perdu toute confiance en lui, et folle de rage je l'avais quitté le lendemain. Depuis, j'avais refusé toute relation avec un homme, de peur de souffrir ou de me retrouver dans une situation similaire.

- Bella ? Bella ? Tu m'écoutes ? Je reportai mon attention sur Angela qui me fixait, un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu n'as rien avalé. Mon assiette était en effet pleine. C'était pourtant délicieux, mais la crainte du rendez-vous avec Mike me coupait l'appétit. Je lui en fis part et elle soupira d'un air amusé.

- Bella, Bella, tu ne risques rien je te dis ! Il va sûrement te parler d'un nouveau projet, ou avec un peu de chance il va peut-être t'augmenter !

J'émis un rire sans joie sans lui répondre. Je pris des raviolis avec ma fourchette que je m'empressai de fourrer dans ma bouche. Je mastiquai avec application, prenant soin de gouter à chaque saveur. Angela reprit le fil de la conversation comme ci de rien n'était, et je l'en remerciai tout bas. On parla de choses futiles, qui à défaut d'être intéressantes, me changeaient les idées. Au bout d'un moment, Angela me fit signe qu'il était l'heure d'y aller, et après avoir réglé l'addition, nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau dehors, sous la neige.

- Bordel mais qu'est ce qu'il fait froid ! Jurai-je en boutonnant mon manteau. Angela me jeta un regard désapprobateur tout en secouant la tête. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking, le vent glacial nous faisait baisser la tête et nous ralentissait.

- Quel temps pourrit quand même, lança-t-elle, une fois montées dans la voiture. Voyant que je grelottai, elle alluma le chauffage et mit en marche ses essuies glaces. C'est dingue, on y voit pas à un mètre ! Elle avait parfaitement raison. La neige tombait en de gros flocons, laissant une couche de plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseur sur le sol. Je m'enfonçai sur mon siège, bien décidé à y rester. Je crois que je préférais encore la pluie à cette tempête de neige. L'eau à ce froid glacial. Les flaques d'eau, ou boueuses à…

- Bon Bella t'attends quoi pour descendre ? Le déluge ? s'écria Angela tout en tapant du pied sur sol. Je me rendis compte que la voiture était arrêtée et que mon amie était déjà dehors, sa tête encore à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

- Veux pas y aller, geignis-je avec une moue boudeuse. J'avais vraiment tendance à me comporter comme une gamine de cinq ans quand je n'avais pas envie de faire quelque chose.

_Ca tu peux le dire ma vieille ! _

- Ah non Bella, tu ne commences pas ! Tu vas aller voir Mike, et pas plus tard que TOUT DE SUITE !

- Mais euuuh, protestai-je vainement. Elle m'avait déjà extirpé de la voiture, claquant la portière derrière elle. Elle me traina de force jusqu'à l'intérieur, où elle consentit enfin à me lâcher.

- Je sais marcher tu sais, dis-je tout en me frottant mon bras endolori. Elle haussa un sourcil, septique, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu veux dire quand tu ne t'étales pas par terre tous les trois pas ?

Mes joues s'enflammèrent à la mention de mon incapacité tenir debout. J'étais extrêmement maladroite, et encore le mot était faible. Même avec des chaussures plates, sur un sol, tout aussi plat, je trouvai le moyen de tomber.

- Ne te moque pas ! Je suis la fille la plus poisseuse du monde !

- Totalement d'accord ! confirma-t-elle. Elle me reprit finalement le bras et m'entraina jusqu'au bureau de Mike. Maintenant tu frappes à la porte et tu rentres ! Et quand tu sors, tu viens me voir, ok ? Me regardes pas avec ces yeux là, ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Je m'exécutai en ronchonnant, et un léger 'entrez' se fit entendre. Angela me fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un grand sourire et j'entrai dans la cage aux lions. (Bon, d'accord, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré)

- Ah Bella je t'attendais, s'écria Mike en me voyant. Assis-toi je t'en prie. Je pris place sur l'un des sièges qui lui faisait face, me tortillant dans les tous les sens. Il me jeta un regard étonné, mais ne commenta pas. Au lieu de ça, il s'avança sur son fauteuil et entrelaça ses mains, tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Bien, si je t'ai fait venir ici Bella, c'est pour une raison très spéciale.

_Non sans rire ! Je n'aurais jamais deviné si tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! _

J'acquiesçais en hochant la tête, tout en faisant taire, à coup de hurlements (fictifs), ma petite voix intérieure.

- Comme tu as pu le remarquer, le journal ne se vend plus si bien que ça, et les gens nous reprochent de toujours raconter les mêmes choses.

_Bravo Mike ! Il t'a fallu plus de trois mois pour le réaliser ! _

Il continua, sans sembler remarquer mon dilemme intérieur.

- J'ai donc décidé de te confier une _mission_, top secrète, expliqua-t-il en appuyant fortement sur le mot mission.

J'arquai un sourcil, septique. A mon avis il faudrait plus qu'une 'mission' pour rehausser le niveau du journal.

- Et en quoi consiste-t-elle ? demandai-je, légèrement curieuse.

Il sortit d'un de ses tiroirs une édition du journal qui datait de l'année dernière, avec pour titre : '**Le Manoir du défunt John Grant, enfin racheté !**' Il me le tendit et je le saisis, les yeux fixés sur la photo qui illustrait le titre.

- Tu en as entendu parler ?

- Oui, dis-je d'une voix faible, c'est ce manoir qui borde la forêt de Forks qu'on n'arrivait pas à vendre à cause des travaux de réparations, qui s'élevaient à un bon million de dollars non ?

- Exactement ! Je veux que tu enquêtes sur ces gens qui se sont installés là-bas. Ils ne sortent jamais, le manoir est toujours fermé et on ne sait même pas à quoi ressemblent ceux qui vivent à l'intérieur...De nombreuses rumeurs courent à leurs propos. Il paraitrait qu'_ils_ sont d'une beauté exceptionnelle, et qu'ils se ressemblent étrangement.

- Comment peuvent-ils le savoir s'ils ne sortent jamais de chez eux ? Et puis si ça se trouve, le manoir est fermé, parce qu'il n'y a personne. Cela peut très bien être une maison secondaire. Si ces gens sont assez riches pour acheter un château et faire les réparations avec, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Quand au…

- Bella, me coupa-t-il sèchement, aux dernières nouvelles, le rédacteur en chef ici c'est moi. Tu te plains tout le temps d'avoir des articles sans intérêts, je te donne le scoop de ta vie ! Ta carrière va décoller avec ça, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Cette histoire fait jaser beaucoup de monde et pas qu'à Forks.

Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse. D'un côté Mike avait raison. Cette mission (comme il l'appelait) allait m'ouvrir énormément de portes, et, avec un peu de chance, je pourrai dire adieu à la rubrique 'nulle' du journal de Forks. De l'autre, enquêter sur une famille qui n'avait rien demandé aller à l'encontre de tous les principes qu'on m'avait inculqué. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme ci elle avait commis un crime horrible, ou encore qu'ils appartiennent à la mafia. C'était sûrement des gens normaux, atteint par les commérages des 'anciens' de Forks, tout simplement. J'allais lui faire part de mon avis quand il me devança :

- J'oubliai Bella, ce n'était pas une proposition. Je te donne ton après-midi pour t'organiser, et à partir de demain tu commences. Tu as un mois. Tu passeras chaque semaine pour me parler de l'avancement de tes recherches, est-ce clair ? s'enquit-il plus pour la forme que pour autre chose. Je savais que si je disais non, il me virera. Et il savait que j'avais besoin de ce boulot.

- D'accord, soufflai-je en baissant les yeux. A ce moment là, je n'avais absolument pas conscience des conséquences que provoquerait ce simple mot.

_La vérité doit être dite, la vérité doit être dite  
Je suis inquiet à propos du contenu de l'avenir, du contenu de l'avenir  
Je commence à m'inquiéter..._


	2. Captive

**19/IV/10**

* * *

_CHAPITRE 2 enfin en ligne._ Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, mais oh mon dieu, les profs" nous bourrent de boulot, un truc de dingue, ça rentre même plus sur mon agenda ! Donc impossible d'écrire à part le dimanche, puisque le samedi j'ai dessin et le mercredi et vendredi soir, je bosse. Mais bon, ça y est, je suis en vacances les gens, donc bah au programme : écrire, écrire, dessiner, manger, lire, dormir et Rebelote ! Bon prêtre que je vais prendre le temps de voir mes amis et de faire mes devoirs. Ca reste à voir. Brefff' trêve de bavardage inutile qui n'intéresse personne xD. J'espère sincèrement que vous allez bien, que vous passez de bonnes vacances et je pense bien fort à ceux de la Zone A. :p Et _merci, merci, merci _du fond du cœur aux **reviews anonymes.** Quand à ceux qui sont inscrits, les réponses sont par message, si j'en ai oublié une je suis désolée. On se retrouve en bas !

**Bonne Lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Prisonnière**

**II **

_Captive._

_W__hen the fearing anger hits you,  
don't close the door.  
Wonder why you're here, now things are only getting worse…  
_

- C'est absolument génial ! s'écria Angela en battant des mains.

Je contemplai mon amie, les yeux ronds. Elle qui d'habitude, était si respectueuse de la vie privée des gens, était folle de joie à l'idée que je fouine du côté de cette…famille.

- Sûrement.

Elle dut sentir mon manque d'enthousiasme.

- Mais enfin Bella, c'est la chance de ta vie ! Tu imagines le nombre de portes qui vont s'ouvrir si tu découvres _'le mystère du Manoir de Forks'_ ? Mike a raison ; Les gens ne parlent que de ça, et pas qu'à Forks je peux te l'assurer ! Beaucoup se posent des questions. Vraiment beaucoup, chuchota-t-elle, comme ci c'était un jeu. Mais ça n'en était pas un.

- Ces pauvres personnes n'ont rien demandé ! Je veux dire, je ne veux pas être une de ces journalistes… (je fis un vague geste de la main) enfin tu vois quoi.

- Oui. Oui, bien sûr que je vois. Mais la fin justifie les moyens ! Tu verras que j'ai raison. Oh Bella je suis si contente pour toi !

Sur ce elle me serra dans ses bras, ce qui était très rare chez Angela, et me somma de rentrer chez moi pour commencer mes recherches.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil tout en m'accompagnant jusqu'à ma voiture.

Après lui avoir dit au revoir, je me mis en route vers mon appartement, la tête emplie de questions. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir faire pour glaner des informations sur cette famille ? Bien sûr j'allais chercher sur internet, mais après ?

_Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, tu dois aller là-bas…_

Je frissonnai. Mine de rien, ce manoir me faisait un peu peur. Il était enterré au fond de la forêt, totalement entouré d'arbres, et avec le vent toujours présent à Forks, cela donnait des bruits vraiment lugubres.

_Trouillarde ! De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix Swan, ton travail est en jeu ! _

Je poussai un grognement rageur. Mon subconscient avait parfaitement raison, je n'avais pas le choix. C'était ça où me retrouver au chômage, ce qui était totalement exclu. Je garai ma camionnette, et me dirigeai d'un pas maladroit vers mon immeuble. Le vent me fouettait le visage et la neige tombait encore.

_A ce rythme là on va bientôt pouvoir faire du ski, ce n'est pas possible ! _

J'eus un rire nerveux tout en cherchant mes clefs dans mon sac. J'étais tellement stressée que je réussis à ouvrir la porte qu'au bout du quatrième essai. A peine étais-je entrée, qu'une odeur de renfermé m'assaillit. Je déposai mon sac et mon manteau dans le vestibule, avant d'aller me dépêcher d'ouvrir les fenêtres. Aussitôt l'air glacé et le bruit de la circulation emplirent l'appartement et je me sentis un peu mieux. Moins seule. Je me laissai tomber sur mon canapé, envisageant l'idée d'allumer la télé.

_Hep hep hep ma p'tite, t'as du boulot ! _

Je soupirai, elle avait ENCORE raison.

_Comme d'habitude, chantonna ma petite voix. Tu sais bien que…_

- TAIS-TOI ! hurlai-je à bout de nerfs. Bizarrement, sitôt cette tirade sortit, je me sentis plus légère, comme si un grand poids venait de s'envoler avec mon hurlement. Bon je me sentais un peu bête, il fallait l'avouer. Combien de personne parlait à leur subconscient ? Non tout compte fait je ne préférais pas le savoir. Je me décidai finalement à allumer mon ordinateur portable, les mains tremblantes.

_« Arrête ça tout de suite Swan ! »_ me morigénai-je. _« On dirait une gamine. »_

Après avoir ouvert une page web, je tapai les mots qui me permettraient d'obtenir des résultats parfaitement ciblés :** 'Manoir Grant, Forks'. **

Aussitôt une série de liens s'afficha sur mon écran et je déglutis tout en ouvrant le premier. C'était un article fait par un des journaux de Seattle, mis en ligne sur leur site il y a plus de 9 mois.

_« Une mystérieuse famille toute droite venue d'Alaska, rachète le manoir de John Grant, ancien PDG d'une multinationale, maintenant décédé. L'achat a été fait par Carlisle Cullen, un médecin de renommé mondial qui s'est adressé à la fille de John Grant. Cette dernière, héritière du manoir, a refusé d'y remettre les pieds suite à la mort de son père et la famille de ce dernier semblait très contente d'avoir trouvé un acheteur, à cause des rénovations à réaliser pour en faire un lieu habitable. En effet, il semblait à l'abandon depuis un bon bout de temps… »_

Je fronçai les sourcils. Certes, cet article m'avait appris quelque petits trucs sur cette famille, mais rien qui pourrait me permettre d'avancer dans mes recherches. Je décidai de cliquer sur le deuxième lien, qui me semblait un peu plus intéressant.

_« Elisa Grant, aurait enfin trouvé un acheteur pour le manoir dont elle a hérité de son défunt père, le célèbre…_

Je passai les lignes, peu désireuse de relire la même chose, jusqu'à ce que le troisième paragraphe attire mon attention.

…_En effet, la jeune femme en état de choc, aurait déclaré, suite à l'entretien avec Mr Cullen, qu'elle aurait fait 'un pacte avec le diable'. Ses proches racontent qu'elle est rentrée, bouleversée, le soir même, ne cessant de répéter des 'Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait' à tout va. Depuis, Mlle Grant n'a plus fait aucune sortie publique et reste cloitrée chez elle dans la peur, confesse le concierge de sa résidence. Nous avons essayé d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec Carlisle Cullen pour avoir son avis sur le sujet, mais il n'a pas souhaité répondre à notre demande. Il était certainement trop… »_

Dubitative. Voilà exactement le mot qui représentait l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Assurément cette information avait été inventée de toute pièce par ce journaliste, pour faire parler les gens. De plus, ce site était assez réputé pour ses rumeurs aussi fausses que nombreuses. Pourtant, le fait que Carlisle Cullen n'ait pas répondu, m'intriguais. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas démentit les rumeurs qui courraient ? Elles ne pouvaient qu'être nuisibles pour sa réputation…

_Peut-être parce qu'elles sont vraies…_

Impossible ! Je levai les yeux au ciel. _Un pacte avec le diable. _Et puis quoi encore ? C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Je retournai en arrière, cherchant cette fois quelque chose qui pourrait le VRAIMENT m'aider dans mes recherches. Je tombai sur une édition d'un journal de Port Angeles qui datait d'il y a trois mois environ. Beaucoup plus récent que ceux que j'avais vu jusque là.

_« Encore une fois, le manoir du défunt John Grant ne cesse de faire parler de lui ! Selon nos sources, beaucoup de rumeurs courent à Forks, sur ceux qui ont achetés le manoir. 'Ils sont étranges, ils ne sortent jamais,' confie un habitant. 'La dernière fois que j'ai vu Carlisle Cullen, c'était il y a près d'un mois ! Il n'a rien acheté, il a simplement flâné dans les rues avec son épouse. Ils semblaient très amoureux, mais avaient un comportement insolite, on aurait dit que nos présences les dérangeaient. En fait ils semblaient…hors du temps.' décrète la femme du pasteur Weber. Plusieurs personnes certifient également que le manoir reste clos, et que personne n'y rentre et s'en sort. Jamais. Aucune voiture le long de l'allée, rien qui pourrait confirmer la présence d'une personne. ' C'est comme ci il était vide. C'est vraiment flippant' révèle un étudiant qui habite à proximité. On peut aussi… »_

Je m'arrêtai là, mon cœur menaçant de sortir de ma poitrine. J'avais comme une envie de vomir sur les lèvres. Je savais que ces sources étaient sures et pour cause, la femme du pasteur Weber se trouve être la mère d'Angela. Une femme juste et intègre. Quand à l'étudiant qui habitait à côté du manoir, s'était une de mes connaissances du lycée, Tyler Crowley. Qui était lui aussi quelqu'un de juste et d'intègre. Peu enclin à lancer des rumeurs sur les gens. Tout comme la mère d'Angela. L'envie de vomir, revint, cette fois plus forte. Je portai la main à ma poitrine, là où mon cœur battait si fort, que j'étais certaine qu'on pouvait l'entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ne panique pas Bella, cela ne veut strictement rien dire ! Cela peut très bien être des ermites, qui ne sortent jamais !

_Mais alors dans ce cas, comment font-ils pour se nourrir ?_

_Et bien…Ils ont des réserves _! Mon subconscient émit un ricanement railleur, me confirmant que ma théorie était pathétique. Je décidai de l'ignorer, cherchant une explication _rationnelle_. Et soudain, comme pour répondre à ma demande, la réalité me frappa de plein fouet. _Ce sont des faux témoignages ! _La petite voix ne répondit rien, et ce fut à mon tour de rire. Qu'est ce que je pouvais être bête ! Bien sûr que c'était de faux témoignages. Et dire que l'espace d'un instant j'avais failli croire ces histoires grotesques. Je secouai la tête, m'essuyant les yeux. Assurément, j'avais vraiment besoin de repos. J'éteignis l'ordinateur et refermai mon calepin où j'avais noté ce qui m'avait semblé important. En gros, pas grand-chose. La pendule accrochée au mur m'apprit qu'il était déjà 6 heures et quart. Je me souvins que j'avais promis à mon père de passer la soirée avec lui, mais je ne préférai pas me risquer à faire un trajet de nuit sous la neige. Je l'appelai donc pour annuler, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, puisque un match était diffusé ce soir.

- Une prochaine fois, peut-être, lui dis-je à travers le téléphone.

- Bien sûr Bella, quand tu veux. C'est toujours un plaisir de t'avoir à la maison.

Je ne répondis rien, étonnée que mon père se laisse aller à de telles confidences. Il était plutôt d'un naturel timide, et n'était, d'habitude, pas vraiment enclin à afficher ses sentiments. La surprise passée, je lui promis de passer dans la semaine et je raccrochai. Je passai le reste de la soirée à m'occuper des tâches ménagères, que j'avais relégué au second plan trop longtemps. Il était dix heures et demi quand j'eus terminé et je me mis au lit directement, sans même prendre le temps d'avaler quelque chose. J'étais bien trop fatiguée. Mine de rien, cette journée m'avait crevée autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Je me glissai dans les draps froids, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, enfouissant profondément ma tête dans mon oreiller, fraichement changé. J'eus beau tenté de ne pas m'endormir rapidement, mes yeux se fermaient déjà.

* * *

- Bip…biiip…biiiiiip…biiiiiiiiip…bii…

J'envoyai valdinguer le réveil contre le mur. Et voilà. C'était le dixième du mois que je détruisais ainsi. J'avais tout tenté, mais c'était instinctif. J'avais dû être une marmotte dans une vie antérieure, je ne voyais que ça. J'immergeai lentement, me demandant vaguement pourquoi j'avais mis le réveil aussi tôt. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. J'allais rendre visite à ces _chers habitants_, pour une interview dans les règles. Un grand programme en perspective ! Je pris une douche rapide et enfilai une tenue banale. Jean et chemise. Tout en me coiffant je contemplai, avec envie, mon large sweat-shirt qui datait du lycée, posé sur ma machine à laver.

_T'as qu'à mettre tes converses tant que t'y es ! _

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, ayant effectivement pensé les prendre.

_Et après tu te demandes pourquoi on ne te prend pas au sérieux Swan ! _

J'émis un grognement. Bon ok, ça ne ferait pas vraiment professionnel. Mais merde, j'étais vachement bien là-dedans ! Et puis ne me dites pas que des talons aiguilles changeaient le cour d'une carrière ! Elle eut la décence de ne pas répondre. Tant mieux, je n'étais vraiment plus d'humeur. J'enfilai finalement une veste en coton épaisse par-dessus ma chemise et me dirigeai vers ma cuisine pour me faire un café. J'étais en train de mettre ma tasse dans le lave-vaisselle quand mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche.

- Allô ?

- Bella, c'est moi ! m'annonça la voix d'Angela.

- Hey, comment vas-tu depuis hier ?

- A merveille ! Et toi ? Tes recherches, ça avancent ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. J'ai trouvé pas mal de trucs, mais rien de vraiment structuré. En parlant de ça, me souvint-je. Je remontai mon portable sur mon oreille et continuai d'une voix que j'espérais ferme : ta mère aurait-elle fait une déclaration au journal de Port Angeles récemment, à propos du manoir ?

- Et bien pas à ma connaissance, où tout du moins elle ne m'en a pas parlé, sinon je te l'aurais dit hier. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Elle aurait dit que les habitants étaient des gens peu ouverts et assez bizarres.

-Hum, fit-elle. Tu veux que je lui demande ?

- Ouais ça serait bien merci.

- Je t'en prie. Je te rappelle dès que j'ai la réponse.

- Ca marche, à tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochai et remis mon portable dans ma poche de jean. J'avais comme un _putain_ de mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Je fus surprise de voir qu'il s'était arrêté de neiger. Il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres et la route était parfaitement dégagée. Dieu merci, cela me faisait une chance de plus de rester en vie. Ma Chevrolet, elle, était recouverte de neige. Après l'avoir enlevée, je partis en direction du manoir, qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de la ville. Je roulai doucement, mes mains crispées sur le volant. J'avais emmené avec moi mon bloc-notes et un stylo, espérant que serait suffisant.

_Tu pensais prendre une arme à feu ou quoi ?_

_« Si ça peut me garder en vie, je ne voix pas où est le problème ! » _répondis-je.J'étais certaine que si mon subconscient avait eu un corps, il aurait haussé les épaules à ce moment là. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de pousser un sifflement moqueur que je ne relevai pas. Le sentier qui menait au manoir et qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt, n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres. Droit devant moi. Je déglutis et m'engageai sur le chemin chaotique. J'avais pleinement conscience du fait qu'ils m'entendraient arriver, vu le bruit que faisait ma camionnette, mais je m'en fichai. Je me demandai si la voiture tiendrait encore longtemps, quand le manoir apparut.

Il me semblait encore plus grand que dans mes souvenirs et bien plus majestueux encore. Il s'étendait, immense, au milieu de la forêt, tout en pierres brutes et blanches. Les volets à l'avant étaient clos, et tout était calme. Je garai ma Chevrolet devant l'immense portail en fer forgé et descendis. Que devais-je faire ? Il n'y avait pas de sonnette et l'interphone semblait cassé. Je me décidai donc à rentrer, pour aller toquer à la porte. Je marchai le long de l'allé, quand j'entendis un bruit sur ma droite. Je me retournai brusquement mais il n'y avait rien. Seulement les arbres, à perte de vue. Je plissai les yeux, cherchant à distinguer quelque chose qui n'existait pas, puis abandonnai. J'avais sûrement rêvé. Je repartis en direction du manoir, mon calepin serré contre ma poitrine. Une fois arrivé devant la lourde porte en chêne je m'arrêtai. Le vent chassa une mèche de mes cheveux de mon visage, et partit s'engouffrer dans la forêt. Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter que cela faisait horriblement cliché. Levant les yeux au ciel, je toquai à la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit, et je restai bouche bée. Devant moi, se tenait la plus belle femme que j'eus l'occasion de voir. Des cheveux d'un blond dorés, sublimes, un corps élancé et gracieux et un visage à couper le souffle. Dieu, elle correspondait parfaitement au stéréotype de la femme parfaite. Il ne manquait plus que la poitrine généreuse et je n'aurais plus qu'à me tuer. Je vérifiai et retint un grognement. Qu'on me donne un pistolet.

- Vous désirez ? demanda Miss Parfaite 2010 en levant un sourcil. Sa voix était aussi glaciale que l'air, ce qui était peu dire.

- Bonjour, lançai-je poliment, tentant de sourire. J'aimerai m'entretenir avec Carlisle Cullen je vous prie.

Elle me jaugea du regard, s'arrêta sur mon calepin et revint à mon visage. Plus hautaine tu meurs.

- Il n'est pas disponible, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

- Quand pourrai-je le voir ?

- Ecoutez mademoiselle, Carlisle est très occupé et il n'a pas le temps de vous recevoir. Que ça soit aujourd'hui, dans une semaine, ou dans un mois. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle me ferma la porte au nez. Quelle garce ! Je restai planté là, les bras ballants. Comment allais-je faire ? J'envisageai l'hypothèse de retaper à la porte, mais le visage furieux de la femme me revint en mémoire et j'abandonnai l'idée. Revenir plus tard en espérant ne pas tomber sur elle ? Trop risqué. Téléphoner ? Non, c'était certain qu'ils allaient me raccrocher au nez. J'étais tellement obnubilée par mes pensées que je ne me rendis pas compte que j'étais toujours devant leur porte. Je tapai du pied sur le sol, quelle débile ! Je rebroussai chemin et retournai à ma voiture quand un élément me sauta aux yeux. _Qui avait dit que cette interview devait se faire dans les règles ? _Un sourire machiavélique se peigna sur mes lèvres et j'étais certaine que mon patron ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce que je transgresse la loi, juste une fois.

_Il tient trop à l'argent qu'il va gagner grâce à ton article ! _

Exactement ! Et puis, à près tout, personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Il fallait juste que je me glisse de l'autre côté du manoir et que j'espionne à travers les fenêtres. Tout le monde savait faire ça, c'était universel ! Fière de ma répartie, je me dirigeai, le plus silencieusement possible, vers l'arrière de la demeure, veillant à ne pas être à découvert. Ma petite voix intérieure sifflota la musique de James Bond, pour me faire remarquer à quel point je devais avoir l'air ridicule. Pas le temps de m'occuper d'elle ! J'étais derrière un bosquet, quand j'entendis un craquement de branches. Je me figeai et retins ma respiration. Ce n'était qu'un chat qui me regardait pensivement. Dieu merci. Je continuai mon chemin, le chat sur mes talons. Pitié qu'il ne se mette pas à miauler ! Câlin, il se frotta à mes jambes, manquant de me faire trébucher. Saleté de chat ! Je fis un geste brusque et il s'éloigna en courant. Je m'arrêtai de nouveau, cette fois ci pour une autre raison. J'y étais. Devant moi, le mur contre lequel j'étais plaqué s'arrêtait là. Je jetai un coup d'œil, rien à l'horizon. Juste des arbres, et encore des arbres. Et toujours des arbres. Je m'avançai et regardai la façade. Bonheur, de ce côté ci les volets n'étaient pas fermés. Je m'avançai vers la fenêtre la plus proche, collant mon nez contre la vitre. C'était une très grande pièce, immense à vrai dire, qui contenait seulement un piano noir à queue placé au milieu. Je n'étais peut-être pas une professionnelle, mais j'étais prête à mettre ma main au feu qu'il était vraiment ancien et sûrement très couteux. Une sorte d'œuvre d'art quoi. Bon. Il y avait un musicien dans la famille. J'en pris note sur mon calepin et relevai la tête pour voir si il avait d'autre chose que je n'avais pu distinguer, à cause de la noirceur de la pièce.

Et oui il y avait bien quelque chose. Où plutôt quelqu'un. La blonde somptueuse de tout à l'heure se tenait dans l'ombre du piano, ses yeux me tenant aussi bien que des liens, m'empêchaient de m'enfuir en courant.

Loin d'elle. Loin de ce manoir. Loin de tout.

Elle fit un pas en avant, un rictus effrayant sur les lèvres et je repris contact avec la réalité. Je lachai mon bloc-notes et partis en courant, me jetant à corps perdu dans la forêt. Je tentai de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans les racines des arbres, d'éviter les branches qui frôlaient mon visage et de surtout, oui surtout, de ne pas regarder en arrière. J'entendis un grondement terrifiant derrière moi et, morte de peur, j'accélérai, m'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans la forêt. Comment allais-je faire pour retrouver mon chemin ? Je n'avais pas regardé par où j'étais partie et je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver ma voiture.

_Contente-toi de courir, le reste tu verras après ! _

Oui, mais je ne pourrai pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme là. Déjà mes forces s'amenuisaient, ma respiration se faisait haletante et un point de côté me vrillait l'abdomen. Puis peu à peu je ralentis l'allure jusqu'à m'arrêter complètement, posant ma main contre un arbre, l'autre déposée sur ma poitrine, là où se tenait mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Je relevai la tête pour regarder autour de moi et émis un hurlement strident. Elle était là. A quelques mètres de moi. Les poings serrés, elle avança vers moi, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- Tu croyais que je ne te verrai pas ? Tu croyais pouvoir t'échapper, _m_'échapper ? siffla-t-elle, les yeux réduits à deux fentes minuscules. Apeurée, je voulus reculer mais ne réussis qu'à me prendre les pieds dans une branche. Je tombai lourdement sur le sol. Pour une raison obscure, cette femme me terrifiait. Elle avait une façon de se déplacer qui était étrange, une beauté bien trop irréelle et avait comme l'air…sauvage. Elle me fixait toujours, attendant sûrement que je réponde. Mais que pouvais-je dire ? _'Je ne savais pas que vous voyez à travers les murs et que vous courez à la vitesse de l'éclair !' _Mauvaise idée. Voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention d'ouvrir la bouche, elle me saisit par l'encolure de ma chemise et me souleva d'une seule main.

- Tu es pathétique… Ta curiosité va causer ta perte, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

_Quoi elle allait me tuer ?_

Je tentai de me dégager mais elle raffermit sa prise, me faisant suffoquer. J'étais bonne pour de jolies ecchymoses.

_Si ce n'est que ça, estimes-toi heureuse ! _

Elle approcha son visage du mien, me soufflant son haleine sur la figure. Elle avait comme une odeur de rouille et de sel… Exactement semblable à celle…du sang. Ahurie, je la regardai droit dans les yeux, et cessai automatiquement de bouger. A la place j'ouvris la bouche pour hurler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je restai là, la bouche ouverte, à fixer ses yeux qui avaient pris une drôle de teinte, comme-ci la couleur que j'avais vu tout à l'heure avait fondu. Disparu. Folle de rage, elle me jeta sur le sol et ma tête heurta une pierre. J'émis un gémissement, et portai ma main à mon crâne. Un liquide chaud s'écoulait doucement sur mes cheveux. La femme s'était figée, les pupilles dilatées. La tête me tourna. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le sol et comme au ralenti je la vis se jeter sur moi. Je fermai les yeux, attendant l'impact qui ne venait pas. J'ouvris les yeux et la vis, tenue par un homme qui faisait certainement trois fois ma taille. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés très courts, un visage agréable à regarder et des bras comme mes cuisses. Il me fixait, amusé, n'ayant aucun mal à retenir _Blondie._

- Lâches-moi tout de suite _Emmett _! cracha-t-elle tout en se débattant. Je vais tuer cette petite garce pour avoir oser fouiner dans nos affaires !

Si je blanchis à l'entente de ses paroles, certaine qu'elle les mettrait à exécution, le dénommé Emmett ne semblait pas impressionné. Au contraire, ses yeux, aussi étranges que ceux de la femme, brillaient d'amusement et un sourire moqueur barrait sa figure. L'ignorant, il me lança d'un ton badin :

- Tu devrais t'essuyer, tu as du sang partout !

Je le fixai, sans comprendre et sans répondre. Depuis quand était-il là ? Nous avait-il suivit ? Etait-il dans les parages ? Pour un manoir soit disant vide, il y avait beaucoup de monde…

- Laisse tomber, à part hurler, cette gamine ne sait rien faire ! A ci, mettre le nez dans les affaires des autres !

Je lui lançai un regard noir, qu'elle me rendit au centuple.

_Pét…_

- Ca suffit Rosalie, ordonna Mr Musclor, d'une voix ferme. Il nous regarda à tour de rôle, avant d'ajouter : De toute façon nous l'emmenons à Edward, c'est lui qui supervise les choses en l'absence de Carlisle et c'est également lui qui décidera de son sort.

Si j'avais été rasséréné à son arrivé quand à ma mort prochaine, ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une douche froide.

'_Décider de son sort ?'_

'_Superviser les choses ?'_

Etais-je tombée sur une famille de mafieux ?

- Euh excusez-moi ? Ne pourrait-on pas régler cette affaire à l'aimable ? (Voyant le regard que me jeta la prénommée Rosalie, je rectifiai d'une petite voix :) Enfin, je veux dire, vous ne devriez pas plutôt appeler la police ?

A l'entente de ces mots il partit d'un fou rire tonitruant, qui, j'en étais sure, faisait presque trembler le sol. Je me recroquevillai sur ce dernier, oubliant un instant ma blessure, et _l'autre. _J'attendais simplement qu'il finisse, certaine que sa réponse allait marquer un tournant décisif.

- Non_ ma petite. _Dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Il reprit un ton sérieux, et toute trace de rire disparut quand il continua :La police n'est rien comparée à c'est luiqui_ s'occupera _de toi.

-_S'occuper _? ironisa la blonde. Comme s'il allait s'embarrasser de sa présence…

_Mon dieu, dans quoi m'étais-je encore fourrée ?_

* * *

Ils commencèrent à partir, vers la destination que je devinai être le manoir et je n'eus d'autre choix que de les suivre. Je n'avais aucune chance de retrouver mon chemin si je m'enfuyais et j'étais certaine que dans tous les cas ils me rattraperaient. Je marchai donc à leurs côtés, docilement, en proie à un dilemme intérieure.

Pourquoi étaient-ils si furieux ? Je veux dire, ok je m'étais introduit dans leur jardin alors qu'elle m'avait mise 'gentiment' dehors, mais ce n'était pas comme ci je m'étais _véritablement_ aventurée dans le manoir ou pire encore que j'avais volé quelque chose. J'avais juste regardé par une fenêtre et vus un piano. C'était tout.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par le changement de paysage. Nous étions sortis de la forêt et le manoir n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

_C'est le moment de courir ma p'tite poulette ! _

Comme s'il m'avait entendu, la masse de muscles me saisit par le bras et me tira derrière lui. Ses mains étaient étonnamment froides.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas t'échapper ? gloussa-t-il comme ci c'était drôle. J'essayais de me dégager, mais sa poigne était trop forte. Je voulais leurs hurler de me laisser tranquille, de me laisser partir mais cela ne servirait à rien. Nous rentrâmes par une porte dérobée que je n'avais pas remarquée lors de ma première inspection. Me tenant toujours fermement, nous empruntâmes un long couloir sombre, et je remarquai que seules mes bottes claquaient sur le carrelage ivoire. Les murs étaient décorés de tableaux, que je ne voyais pas très bien à cause du manque de luminosité et je ne pus m'empêcher de noter que tout était parfaitement impeccable. Le manoir était donc bel et bien habité. Alors pourquoi les gens disaient-ils qu'il était constamment fermé ?

_Putain de reflexes de journaliste ! Cherche plutôt un moyen de sortir, débile ! _

A quoi bon, pensais-je intérieurement. Tant que l'armoire à glace me tenait, je n'avais même pas la plus minuscule chance de me tirer d'ici. Alors autant prendre mon mal en patience et attendre la bonne occasion. Finalement nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte en chêne, et je vis la blonde marmonner quelque chose, trop faiblement pour que je puisse entendre. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose (une réponse peut-être ?) et au bout de quelques secondes, elle ouvrit la porte.

Je regardai autour de moi et _putain_, c'était l'une des pièces les plus magnifiques qui m'ait été donné de voir. Son plafond en voute, d'une hauteur vertigineuse, compensait la taille de la pièce, qui n'était pas très grande. Un bureau qui datait sûrement du siècle dernier était placé au fond de la pièce, sur un tapis, très ancien lui aussi. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait attiré mon attention. Non, c'était cet homme qui se tenait debout, nous tournant le dos, faisant face à des grands vitraux qui prenaient toute la largeur d'un mur. Ses mains étaient croisés derrière son dos et même immobile, une grâce incroyable se dégageait de lui. A la lumière des vitraux, ses cheveux savamment ébouriffés prenaient une teinte cuivrée, parfaitement extraordinaire et je me demandai de quelle couleur ils étaient exactement. Comme s'il avait remarqué notre présence, il se tourna vers nous et j'arrêtai de respirer. Ses traits étaient fins et réguliers, détonnant avec sa mâchoire carrée et virile. Son nez était aquilin et sa bouche fine, légèrement entrouverte, découvrait des dents blanches éclatantes. Je voulais me plonger dans son regard pour voir de quelle couleur était ses yeux, mais la réverbération m'en empêchait. Prenant conscience que mes poumons me brulaient, j'avalai une goulée d'air.

- Elle a enfreint les règles, siffla la blonde. Ca sonnait comme une affirmation, comme s'il était déjà au courant.

- Quel est le problème Rosalie ? s'enquit l'homme magnifique. Sa voix était grave, basse et légèrement rauque. Etais-ce un trait de _leur_ famille d'être parfait ?

- Tu sais très bien quel est le problème Edward ! dit-elle dangereusement. Il ne répondit rien. Un long silence s'installa, qu'aucun d'eux ne brisa. Puis il souffla, et partit s'asseoir sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau. Il croisa ses mains sur le plan de travail, et j'étais trop loin pour voir son visage avec précision.

- Laissez-nous voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il posément, comme ci il parlait de ses plantes vertes. Comme ci je n'avais jamais violé sa propriété. Mais je savais, et ils savaient aussi, que ce n'était pas une question. Le grand brun me lâcha et ils partirent tous les deux, la blonde grommelant dans sa (fictive) barbe. La porte se ferma derrière eux, et j'eus des sueurs froides. Qu'allait-il me faire ?

- Approche-toi. Ordonna-t-il lentement.

Je m'exécutai, le cœur battant follement dans ma poitrine. Je me rendis compte qu'il avait tourné la chaise vers les vitraux et qu'il était donc dos à moi. Dieu merci, si je me mettais à trembler comme une feuille, il ne le verra pas…

_Mais il le sentira…_

Je manquai de lever les yeux au ciel. N'importe quoi.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Il était le premier à me poser la question.

- Isabella. Isabella Swan. Fis-je d'une voix faible. Hors de question que je lui donne mon surnom.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes puis déclara de son profond ténor :

- Et je suppose que tu es journaliste Isabella Swan ?

Je faillis lui mentir puis me ravisai. Mieux valait-il que je joue franc jeu, si je tenais à sortir de cette merde dans laquelle je m'étais enfoncée.

- Vous supposez bien.

- Avez-vous peur mademoiselle Swan ? Lança-t-il d'un ton badin. J'eus comme la terrible impression que sa voix prit quelques octaves de plus à la fin de sa phrase. C'était outrageusement sexy.

- Oui.

C'était vrai. J'étais morte de trouille.

- Et vous avez parfaitement raison _Isabella_. Croyez-vous être la première à avoir investigué sur ce manoir ?

- Qu'il y a-t-il de mal de cela ? questionnai-je, éludant sa question.

Il ne répondit pas, se bornant à fixer les vitraux. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais, après tout je ne le voyais pas.

- Le_ mal_ ? Que connaissez-vous du mal mademoiselle Swan ?

Sa voix suintait la douleur et la colère. Je reculai d'un pas. Je n'avais plus peur désormais. J'étais terrifiée. Il fit pivoter son fauteuil vers moi et j'eus un haut le cœur, accompagné d'un autre mouvement de recul, quand je croisai son regard. Il me dévisagea quelques secondes, et sa voix, plus coupante que le verre, s'éleva dans la pièce :

- Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici Isabella Swan.

Je ne l'écoutais plus…Ses yeux…Je fermai les miens, réfutant cette vision d'horreur. C'était impossible, ça n'existait pas…

Il éclata d'un rire froid et glacial qui résonna à cause des voutes.

- Que croyais-tu ? Que j'allais gentiment te laisser partir ? susurra-t-il.

Je serrai les poings. Ma peur se transformait peu à peu en colère.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir ici ! De toute façon, mes collègues savent que je suis partie ici aujourd'hui et la police aura vite fait de me retrouver !

- Le _droit_ ? C'est toi qui parles de _droit_ ? Laisses-moi rire ! ironisa-t-il. Cela ne fit rire que lui.

Quand à la police elle ne te trouvera jamais. Tu sais, nous savons nous montrer très persuasifs et ce manoir recèle beaucoup de pièces cachées…

Je déglutis.

- Je vous en prie…Je ne dirais rien je vous le jure… De toute façon je n'ai rien appris ! mentis je d'une voix que j'espérais convaincante.

Apparemment il ne fut pas dupe.

- Vraiment _Isabella_ ? Dans ce cas, peux-tu me dire, qu'est ce que cela ?

Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit mon calepin. Et _merde_ ! J'avais pleinement conscience du fait que j'avais noté _énormément_ de choses dessus, sur _eux_. Et vu sa tête, lui aussi le savait.

- Alors, on en perd ses mots mademoiselle Swan ? Se moqua-t-il. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas professionnelle…Laissez les preuves derrière soit… Quelle fatale erreur…

Il se leva brusquement, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Malgré moi, j'haletai. Dieu, cet homme était un appel au sexe…Mais ses yeux…Ils avaient une couleur si étrange… Je les fixai de nouveau et cela me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je mis de la distance entre nous, regardant autour de moi pour chercher une échappatoire. Je ne devais pas rester ici, je ne _pouvais_ pas rester ici… Je me fichai d'être discrète où non. Il m'avait clairement fait comprendre ses intentions envers moi. Je devais m'écha…Il saisit mon bras et je me dégageai en hurlant. Il était glacé. Une lueur étrange passa dans son regard, ce qui suffit pour me faire taire. Il me contourna et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le couloir sombre.

Voyant que je ne bougeai pas, il revint vers moi et me poussa dans le dos. Je trébuchai et il me rattrapa à la dernière minute.

- Ne m'obliges pas à être violent… gronda-t-il la voix basse.

- Je vous en prie, suppliai-je pitoyablement.

- Tais-toi !

Sa voix claqua, si glaciale que je ne pus qu'obéir. Il m'entraina dans le couloir, emprunta un escalier, puis un autre, et s'engagea dans ce qui semblait être un appartement privé. Je n'eus même pas le temps de regarder autour de moi que déjà, il m'entrainait dans une pièce qui jouxtait la suite. Elle était très grande, dans les tons bleutés et je compris que c'était une chambre quand je vis le grand lit à baldaquin. Les lourds rideaux bleu nuit qui descendaient jusqu'au sol, m'empêchaient de me situer au niveau du parc. Et de ma voiture. Mes chaussures s'enfoncèrent dans la moquette azure, et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la richesse qui transpirait de chaque objet de cette pièce.

_Et toi qui croyais qu'ils allaient te foutre dans un cachot, t'es plutôt bien tombée Swan…_

Et puis quoi encore ? hoquetai-je intérieurement. Je n'allais pas non plus le remercier de me garder recluse ici ? Elle eut la décence de ne pas répondre. Je reportai mon attention sur _lui_, et constatai qu'il m'observait attentivement, un air frustré sur le visage. Je lui jetai le regard le plus noir que j'avais en réserve (veillant à ne pas croiser son regard) auquel il répondit par un haussement aristocratique de sourcil. Bon ok, j'avoue que lancer un regard meurtrier à un torse, n'a rien de bien effrayant mais quand même…Il aurait pu y mettre du sien…

_Tant que t'y es, demandes lui de se rouler par terre en pleurant ! T'es complètement barge ma pauvre fille ! Va te faire interner ! _

C'était quasiment fait. Sauf que je n'étais pas dans un hôpital psychiatrique, mais dans un endroit qui était bien pire. Je devais tout de même avouer qu'elle avait raison. Je pétai les plombs. Mais était-ce une raison pour me lancer la pierre ? Je veux dire, qui ne serait pas au bord de l'hystérie à ma place ?

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-il, coupant court à mes pensées.

« Au meilleur moyen de me tirer d'ici ! » Avais-je envie d'hurler. Mais je n'étais pas suicidaire non plus. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie, de '_l'obliger à être violent_'.

- J'admirais simplement la chambre. Déclarai-je

Il ne dit rien, méditant sans doute mes paroles. Avais-je eu l'air convaincante ? Ca m'étonnerait, je n'avais jamais été très doué pour les mensonges.

- Ca sera désormais là où tu vivras _Isabella_.

Etait-il toujours obligé de dire mon prénom de cette manière-là ?

- Quelle charmante façon de me présenter ma cellule…murmurai-je pour moi-même.

- La cave te conviendrait mieux peut-être ? dit-il, brusquement en colère.

J'ouvris ma bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Comment avait-il pu m'entendre ? J'avais parlé si doucement…

_Pas assez doucement si tu veux mon avis…_

- Tu as perdu ta langue ? Demanda-t-il, moqueur.

J'avais envie de le lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. Bien sûr, en bonne trouillarde que j'étais, je me retins. Je me contentai donc d'hausser les épaules, frôlant du bout des doigts, la commode en acajou.

- Elle date de 1818, dit-il d'une voix qui avait reprit son calme. Je retirai ma main, comme ci ce contact m'avait brulé, sans répondre. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Je levai la tête vers le plafond, sans le voir.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

Ma voix me sembla atone. Totalement amorphe. On aurait presque pu croire que je me foutais de ce que j'allais devenir. _Presque_.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Il avait l'air sincère. Je n'insistai pas, loin de moi l'envie de savoir ma date d'exécution. Une question, pourtant, restait en suspens, me brûlant les lèvres.

- Qui êtes vous ?

Il se tourna vers moi, me contempla quelques secondes et lança, avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin :

- D'après toi ? Qui suis-je ?_ Que_ suis-je ?

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange, semblable à celle qui animait ses traits.

- Un _monstre_, chuchotais-je tout bas.

Il éclata d'un rire cynique et glacial qui s'infiltra en moi, me réfrigérant totalement, de la moelle de mes os, à la racine de mes cheveux.

- Il reste juste à déterminer _quel_ genre de monstre je suis princesse. De ceux qui retiennent prisonnières les innocentes jeunes femmes, ou ceux qui font des choses bien moins avouables ?

Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots au creux de mon oreille et un frisson me parcourut.

Son rire reprit, plus froid encore si c'était possible. Il se détourna de moi, tel un roi devant un sujet et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle se ferma silencieusement derrière lui, je compris que je n'avais désormais plus aucune chance de m'enfuir. J'étais bel est bien retenue prisonnière ici, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire…

_Quand la peur et la colère te frappent, __  
__ne ferme pas la porte.__  
__Tu te demandes pourquoi tu es ici, __maintenant les choses ne peuvent aller que plus mal…  
_

* * *

Alors ? **Verdict** ? La trame du récit et l'intrigue se mettent enfin en place hé hé…

Qui veut être à la place de **Bella **? Allez avouez **bande de petites cachottières** que vous rêvez qu'un **–Dark- **Edward vous retienne prisonnière. Pas la peine de le nier, je le sens, je le sais, niark, niark… Bon. Sur cette **MAGNIFIQUE** conclusion (LOL) - déteste ce mot- je vous fais à toutes des gros, gros bisous.

A bientôt les **Amich's** ! **:D**


End file.
